When loading recording tape cartridges into a drive unit, it is known that reference pins are typically employed to position the cartridge when loaded. The cartridge must also be engaged by a cartridge interface of a motor. Although cartridges can be loaded manually, automatic loading is preferred. However, automatic loading of cartridges into a drive employing reference pins can require an expensive and complicated loading system for accurately placing the cartridge which has high cost, is space inefficient, and is not operator friendly.